


And If I Was To Die In The Morning…

by type_here



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: Would I Still Be Sleeping With You?
Or  the last moment of the fight and what followed it.





	1. And If I Was To Die In The Morning…

It was nothing short of terrifying. He could hear Juno fighting, he could hear Miasma’s limbs just flopping dead and regenerating infinitely, he could hear Juno’s breath getting more and more labored and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Juno was about to - It wasn't even some heroic death, even if he was right. If this bomb was to go off in that room, it would -

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but nothing was coming out. Juno, please don't walk away from me, please don’t walk away, please don't-

He could hear Juno talking how Peter was the best things in his life and regrets and...

“Open this door! Juno! JUNO! “

Peter couldn't breath. He had to get in, HE HAD TO GET IN!

There wasn't a single noise anymore. No Miasma yell, no Egg being a ticking time bomb. No laser bolt from Juno's gun.

Nothing,

Silent as the grave they stood in. The bomb might have gone off right in his chest for all the good it did. All he could was pound in the blasted door and hope for the best. God...

"Juno! Juno, no, no, no…"

He had... He had to keep his countenance, he couldn't break down just like that, even though it's the only thing he wanted to do at this point.  
The door opened and...

Oh thanks all the Gods in this entire galaxy. He ran. He ran and held Juno in his arms and the feeling of relief to see him alive, if kind of worse for wear, was utterly incredible. Never in his entire life did he expected for someone to so thoroughly... Ah, he didn't even have words for this. The usually unflappable Peter Nureyev was so speechless at that moment he could only hold onto Juno.

He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go ever again. The kiss only steeled (ah!) that resolve. He wanted to give Juno the world and in a way, by giving him his name, he already did, quite literally so. He could see blood and welts on Juno, so much, so many and all he wanted to do was to protect him.

All he could do was shepherd the two of them out of this place. All he could do was hole Juno as tight as he would allow as they tried to find the goddamn car. 

"Nureyev, I'm not made of goddamn glass!" Juno muttered as Peter settled him down in the car. Peter nods but makes no noise. He just takes the wheel and wrap an arm around Juno's shoulder. Juno don't pull back and it's a relief. The car bleeps and- 

"Can we go back the Hyperion City?" Juno asked, in a kind of soft tone that Peter never really heard from the detective. Less flat and way more tired than moments before as they were fighting Miasma. It almost seemed out of character for the detective. So there was nothing Peter could do but to agree. Olympus Mons was closer but... He sighed, holding Juno just a little tighter.

"Juno? Do not dare to faint on me after all this, or a swear to God- "

"You can't do really worse than what she did."

" What were you even thinking?" 

There was silence for a moment. Peter dared a glance at Juno. His usually strong and stoic detective, his brilliant sharp shooter and the man who saved his life more than once, looked so small and tired and done with absolutely everything. It was hurting more than anything else, that thought; Juno deserved so much better than what he got. 

"Doesn't really matter what I thought back there. Not anymore. "

Peter wanted to say that it wasn't true, it did matter and Juno mattered and... he knew however that the detective would just clam up at this point. So he kept quiet and just chanced a small kiss on top of Juno's head. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent, except for the short exhales of breath and the occasional rustle of fabric. 

He tried to ignore Juno's silent tears or the way his breath stuttered. 

He tried and very obviously failed to ignore how Juno was literally slumped against him in exhaustion as they crossed the threshold of the small emergency room they ended up at.

He tried to ignore his own heart telling him to scream the words he wanted to say as they were waiting. All he could do was pet Juno's hair, just like the first time they met. There was an odd mix of relief that everything was all done, that Juno was safe and mostly sound with apprehension of what was to come after.

Nobody knew what just had transpired and nobody will ever know except the two of them. Nobody will know but him that Juno wanted to just end his...

A nurse interrupted Peter's train of thoughts. She asked question and settled them in a room. Doctors came in and asked more questions. Peter decided to walk out of the room, out of the way, while they were doing their things. Juno had fallen asleep on the thin mattress of the hospital bed somewhere between the moment the nurse left and the Doctors came in. he was in good hands.

He was in good hands. 

That's all Peter could think of until someone came in to check on his own wounds. That's all he could think when he reentered Juno's room and saw him pick at the bandages covering the worst of his wounds. Peter couldn't help the small smile on his face at the display. It was just like the first time around.

"What do you say if I break you out of here? We could spend the night in some hotel room and see where we go from there."

"It wouldn't be soon enough."

He would be in good hands.


	2. Would I Still Be Sleeping With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from a dream is the hardest thing to do.

I wake up and…

 

There is no sound of water in the bathroom, no sound of you humming as you are getting ready. Only the sound of the city below.

 

There is no smell of coffee or breakfast brought from the small hotel restaurant downstairs, no smell of you lingering on the pillow. Only the smell of stale recycled air and smoke, coming from the window. 

 

There is no touching you, no making sure this isn't a dream, that you are truly here and we are truly alive. Only… 

 

I can't help the sigh.

 

There is no sight of you, sleeping soundly beside me, or of the new clothes you allowed me to buy you around the small room where we spent the night. The is no sign of a fight either, I breath a little more easy. 

 

No sign you were there at all.

 

Juno, I swear I saw the light in your eyes, in your smile. You wanted this, didn't you? I know you didn't lie about this. 

 

Then, I realize too late that, maybe… no. Certainly it's my fault. 

 

I realize too late, it seems, that maybe it was too much for you. I am a fool for having fallen in love with you and now I have to deal with the consequences.

 

It's like this old Earth story. 

 

You are the thorny Rose who tamed the Prince.

 

You are also the Prince who the Fox wanted to be tamed by. 

 

We forgot the proper rites of those things and the irony is that both time the Prince went away.

 

I could give you the world, I did give you my world in a quite literal way but it scared you away. I scared you away.

 

So here I am, alone again. Heart shattered like glass. Funny how that goes.

 

With the hunters at my heels, there is nothing I can do but stand up and forge my way to my next burrow. So this is what I will do. 

 

And like the story old, like the Prince’s hair and the fields both colored gold, I will see the rusty color of Mars and it will remind me of you.


End file.
